Chase's Truth
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: After spending three hours in Antarctica, Chase was presented with a choice. His father, Douglas begged him to join him. Of course, we all know how that turned out. However, what if the choice Chase made wasn't the one everyone thought? Now Chase is playing the triple agent, working for someone he'd hope to never see again. Rated T to be safe. Warning: Major Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hi, I'm MikaylaMakoola. Some of you might know me from the Pair of Kings archive. (By the way, I'll be updating those soon.) But I got this idea after watching Avalanche. Please, I'm new to this archive, and I would love some feedback. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

Chase grinned as he shared a group hug with his family. It was a very sweet sentimental moment. They had vanquished their evil father, Douglas Davenport. He was currently encased in a block of ice, on his way to a containment unit in North Africa. It been a triumphant victory. Their adoptive father, or their actual uncle, had been thrilled to know his brother was finally gone. Chase looked at the man who was practically jumping up and down. There was a look of pure excitement on his face. A small squeal escaped his lips. Chase shook his head. Donald Davenport was so manly.

Chase then looked at his sister, Bree. Her expression read as impressed. "I can't believe you tricked him, Chase. I was so sure you were working for him." She said slowly.

Chase shifted under her gaze and let out a low chuckle. "Thanks." He cringed at how guilty he sounded.

"I know! I was like, ah Chase is a bad guy!" His older brother, Adam said, beaming. "But then you weren't!"

Adam was sort of clueless. Chase had always felt a little overshadowed by him. He felt that Adam's personality took away from his. He had super-human strength and was one of the kindest people you would ever meet. But he was a little lacking in the smarts department. Truth is, sometimes Chase forgot he actually realized things. So the fact that he had been worried was shocking.

"I'm really proud of you, Chase." Mr. Davenport really did sound proud. His smile was one that any father had when they truly felt lucky to have a son.

The guilt was beginning to eat Chase alive, but he kept his earnest grin on his face. "Thank you, Mr. Davenport." He paused and glanced upstairs. "So, I hope you guys don't mind, but I think I'm going to bed. I know it's only seven, but I've had a very long, very cold day." He headed over to his capsule.

They exchanged looks before all nodding. "Okay, Chase. We're going to head upstairs for now. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Mr. Davenport said, starting to leave.

"Bye Chase!" Adam waved, cheery as ever.

Bree stared at her younger brother for a second. Chase could see something in her eyes. It almost looked like suspicion, but she turned around before he could be sure. "Bye Chase." She then followed the others out.

As soon as the door closed, Chase exited his capsule and rushed over to the mainframe. "Okay..." He typed in a few codes and the computer unlocked. He couldn't help but smirk. Too easy. He then scanned the screen. Ah. There it was. The Davenport Ferry. The ship on which his father was currently on. He clicked on it and studied the image intently. "Where is it..." He asked himself. "Yes!" Jackpot. It was captained by an autopilot. Chase's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Autopilot overriden." The computer informed him. "What is your new destination?"

"Change course to... The nearest port in Europe."

"Course changed to DavenPORT Portugal." Chase nodded and shut down the computer with one fluent motion. Then he took a deep breath. A pang of guilt hit him in the stomach, causing him to wince. He felt bad for betraying his family, but at the same time, he had to. He didn't know why, but he had to. He shook the thought from his head. "Did you just do what I think you did?" A annoying voice chimed from the other side of the room. There was joy in their tone.

"Eddy, just stay out of it." Chase's voice was cold.

"You just betrayed your family! This is awesome!" The Smart Home System sang. "Can you do me a favor and send Tasha to Europe as well?"

The bionic rounded on him. "Don't say anything to Mr. Davenport, Eddy." It was half-threat, half-desperate plea.

"Oooh, I'm definitely telling. What he'll do when he finds out his precious little son stabbed him in the back."

"I'm not his son." Chase growled. "And you're going to keep your mouth shut." It was strange. This was nothing like Chase. He was normally a lot more spineless and loyal than this. He didn't know why he was acting like this, but he didn't care. Mr. Davenport was not going to find about this because of a loose-lipped computer program.

"What if I don't?" Eddy taunted.

Chase dug in his pocket for a second until he felt the cold plastic under his fingers. He smirked. Slowly, he withdrew a flash-drive. It was red and had a black triangle on it. Douglas had given it to him when they were in Antarctica. It was what he had called a "portable override app". By that, he meant it was basically like Chase's override app. It had the power to control someone's bionics, or more accurately, their programming. Of course, this one was meant for computers. But he was working on developing one that worked for bionics and androids. It wasn't vital as, if they really needed to control Bree and Adam, Chase had it covered.

"What's that, a flashdrive?" Eddy jeered. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." Chase walked up to Eddy's screen and flipped it open, as you would do to a cabinet door.

Eddy's eyes widened. "How did you know about my hidden control panel?"

He sneered. "I know more than you think." He commented before inserting the flash-drive. "Now. You're not going to tell Mr. Davenport anything, are you, Eddy?" He secured the screen and looked at the bunch of pixels.

"No." Eddy's voice was both distant and monotoned.

"Good. Remember, if Mr. Davenport asks, my father is still on his way to Africa and you have no idea where I am. You didn't see me leave."

"Okay."

"Great. Oh, I'm going to need access to the Davenport Jet."

A set of keys came shooting out of the wall, Chase caught them smoothly. Eddy stared at him, awaiting more orders.

"Right. And don't worry, Eddy. I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone." He smirked, still fighting guilt. "But I probably won't be alone." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

Chase Davenport stood on the deck of his uncle's ferry. He fidgeted slightly as his eyes locked on the mahogany door in front of him. He slowly lowered his gaze to the brass doorknob. He felt his hand shake as he reached out to open it. The truth was, He was slightly afraid of what his father's reaction would be. He had taken a very long time to rescue him and was sure to feel his wrath because of it. He pushed the door open and stared down the flight of stairs in front of him. They must've stored his father down as far as possible, to avoid his escape. He began descending the stairs, two at a time. He wanted to hurry. When he reached the bottom, his breath caught in his throat. There stood Douglas Davenport, his bottom half completely frozen in ice, a glare on his face.

"H-Hi Mr. Davenport." He stammered.

The angry man faked a smile. "Hi Chase. How are you? How have you been? Good?" His tone turned furious. "Because I've been terrible! I've been stuck in a chunk of ice for two hours! And my legs are completely numb!"

Chase cringed, having seen that coming. "Well, how am I supposed to get you out?"

"I don't know! Figure it out!" He yelled.

"Okay... Um..." Chase's eyes moved about the room as he made some calculations. "So, if I push you under that window, it shook take about an hour to finish melting you. But if we wanted to speed up the process, we could use something to magnify it... But what?" He glanced around at the crates adorning the room. Scanning them with his bionics he was soon able to ascertain that none of them had anything that could help him free his father. He sighed. This was going to be a long hour.

Slowly, mustering every inch of strength he had, he was able to transport the half-frozen man to the place under the window. After about ten minutes of being glared at, something occurred to him.

"Wait, your pockets are showing!" He pointed out joyfully.

"Wonderful observation, Chase. Really. You're a genius." Chase ignored the insult. "I mean, the flash-drive is in your pocket! Which means I can get the other abilities, right?"

Douglas fidgeted. "Sort of. Kind of. Not exactly."

Chase's eyes widened. "You didn't actually download Adam's 'incredible edibles' did you?"

"No!" His father snapped. "I just... The installation of the other abilities is a little more complicated than I let on."

Chase frowned suspiciously. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, uh... We need advanced technology to upload them into your chip..."

The bionic boy closed his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Well, where are we supposed to get that technology?"

"Relax. I have another back-up lab just a ways from here."

Chase perked up. "Where is it?"

"Well... Tokyo."

"We're in Portugal! That's a whole different continent!"

Douglas' eyes narrowed as he studied his son. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chase gulped at the silent threat that had just been issued. He shook his head slowly. "No, Mr. Davenport."

Fifty minutes later, the evil 'genius' had finally been freed from the ice. They stood outside the Davenport jet. Chase's hands were shaking with nerves as he tried to distinguish which key was the right one. He was so anxious, he could barely think straight. When he finally found the correct key, he sighed with relief. Working for his dad made him extremely edgy. He was so scared he was going to slip up and make a mistake. And he knew that when working with Douglas Davenport, the only one allowed to make mistakes was Douglas Davenport.

He opened the plane and quickly made his way to the cabin. His dad followed him closely. Chase could tell he was suspicious that the bionic was going to betray him, but Chase had no intentions of doing anything of the sort. He was a man of his word, and he had promised to help his dad. So that was what he was doing.

"Tokyo. Right, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, praying he has remembered correctly.

Douglas nodded, a cruel smile on his face. "That's right, Chase. When we get there, I can give you the abilities. You will be the ultimate bionic."

"Yes, Mr. Davenport." He started the plane and they began the flight to Tokyo. As it was auto-piloted, they didn't need to do anything.

"Chase, I'm going to need you to do something for me." The evil man spoke suddenly.

"Okay..." Chase was a little hesitant.

"I need you to use the override app to see what Adam and Bree are doing right now, and to deliver a message to my dear brother. Just tell him that I'm not gone and he should watch his back."

Chase shrugged. That was easy enough. Plus, he loved messing around with his override app. It was amusing. He would occasionally use it to drive Bree and Adam crazy. It was a first to actually have a legitimate reason. He then promptly tapped his temple twice. "Connect to... Adam." He decided.

Immediately, he could see the house in his mind's eye. Bree was sitting on the couch next to Tasha. They seemed to be gossiping and watching some chick flick. Behind them, Adam and Mr. Davenport were making faces. Leo was in a chair, a way too interested look on his face. He had a box of tissues, and seemed to he crying. As soon as Chase connected, Adam stiffened.

Mr. Davenport turned to stare at him. "Adam? Are you okay?"

Adam shook his head. "I'm fine, Mr. Dav-"

Chase smirked and as he did, so did Adam. The boy was cut short and was now just sneering at Donald Davenport.

"He's back." Chase said eerily.

"He's back." Adam repeated.

Donald frowned in confusion. "Wait, Adam, what are you talking about?" "Douglas. He's back."

Bree reached forward and paused the television, much to Leo's dismay. She then turned to gape at her older brother. "Adam…"

Chase chuckled. "Guess again."

"Guess again." Adam told them, looking much more maniacal than usual.

Mr. Davenport squinted. "Douglas?"

"Nope. One more try."

Adam blinked.

"Wait, what's going on-" he was interrupted by his own hand covering his mouth. "Mphatht!"

Recognition flashed across Bree's face. "The override app!" She exclaimed triumpantly. "That's what's going on!"

Mr. Davenport ran his hand through his dark hair. "But the only one with an override app is... Chase..."

"There you go." Adam said, his hand falling back to his side.

"Chase... Tell them I said hi." Douglas whispered to his bionic son.

Chase grinned, the makings of an idea forming. "Dad says hi, by the way."

Mr. Davenport looked deeply hurt. "Dad? Chase, are you working with Douglas?" His tone was sharp. "What did he do to you? Are you okay?"

"He didn't do anything to me. I'm fine. But you should probably watch your back."

Bree shook her head in anger. "Chase, how could you? You said you were on our side. You said you would never turn on us because we were your family. You said you were glad he was gone."

Chase, or Adam from their point of view, just laughed. "I lied." And with that, Chase tapped his temple twice, ending their conversation, and leaving his solemn family to sit there, wondering what they did wrong.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review! By the way, I'm sorry this took so long, but I probably won't be updating as frequently as I'd like. It'll probably be more like once a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-

Bree put her head in her hands in disbelief. She couldn't believe her brother. Chase had really betrayed them. And for what? A few new bionic abilities? He had always said family came first. He had said they were a team. He had helped them vanquish Douglas. He had been by their side this whole time and now... She felt a hot tear run down her cheek.

Adam was standing completely still in shock. As his eyes landed on the fragile figure of his sister, he slowly made his way over to her and put a comforting hand on her nimble shoulder. She looked up and saw his sad expression. It was filled with understanding and regret.

But their sadness was nothing compared to Mr. Davenport's anger. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were balled into fists. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. It wasn't clear whether his fury was directed at Chase or Douglas. Bree watched as he slowly took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"I can't believe that!" Leo exclaimed. "He totally turned on us! He is a traitor. A bionic traitor. He's a biontor!"

Bree grit her teeth. "You're not helping, Leo."

"W-What just happened?" Tasha stuttered, clearly a little confused, not to mention afraid.

Mr. Davenport let out a deep sigh, as if pained. "That was Chase's override app. When he activates it, he has complete control over Bree and Adam's actions. He was using it to tell us he's working with my brother."

"Isn't your brother... you know... evil?" Tasha asked carefully.

The man nodded, his eyes glinting with rage. "Yes. And I'm afraid Chase may be too at this point."

"Don't say that." Bree insisted, standing up. As she did so, Adam's hand slipped off of her shoulder.

Adam nodded. "He may be a dork, but my brother is not evil." He told his uncle, who he had always thought of as a father, sternly.

Mr. Davenport turned away, no longer letting them see his face. His voice was grim as he spoke. "Maybe not. But if he wasn't, why would he be working with Douglas?"

Bree and Adam had no answer for that.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked loudly, clearly in panic mode.

"We have to find him." Adam said firmly.

Mr. Davenport shook his head slowly. "No. I know Douglas. They'll come to us. We need to be ready when they do." He began heading toward the wall that concealed the elevator to the lab.

His kids followed him loyally. Tasha stayed on the couch. "If you don't mind, Donald, I think I'll stay here." She said quickly.

He nodded. "That's fine." They went into the lab and immediately, Donald was at his place at his cyber desk. His fingers were whirring across the keys as he began typing in a bunch of codes. After a minute he sighed. "I can't track his chip. I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere..." 

Chase stood outside of a beat up looking garden shed. He turned his gaze to his dad. He tried not to look irritated. Instead, he just closed his eyes.

"This... This is your back-up lab?" He asked, not wanting to believe it.

Douglas chuckled. "You don't have much faith in me, Chase. I'm a little insulted."

He slowly kicked over a garden gnome which was sitting by the door. Under it was a key pad. He leaned down and quickly typed in a few numbers. 5-22-9-12. **(A/N: Does anyone know why I chose those numbers? If you do I'll shot you out in the next chapter!)**

Chase rolled his eyes as the man sat up and glanced around before gesturing for his son to follow him. They snuck around to the other side where Chase could see a door on the back. It was slightly ajar. Douglas opened it and grinned as Chase's chin dropped. The lab was amazing. There were several bright monitors, a cyber desk, almost identical to the other one, and even a monitor on which an Eddy-like robot was looking at them. In the corner were three capsules.

"This lab looks just like Mr. D-" He cut himself off. "Uh, your brother's." He corrected himself.

His father nodded slowly. "Yes I know. As you can see..." He pointed towards the capsules. "I was always hopeful..." He trailed off, deep in thought. Shaking his head, he pulled the small flash-drive out of his pocket. "I believe it's time I fulfill my promise."

Chase's eyes widened greedily as he stared at the flash-drive.

"Get in your capsule." Douglas instructed.

Chase obeyed.

Douglas plugged the flash-drive into his cyber-desk. Then he reached out and slowly pressed a button.

Chase let out a cry of anguish. His hand flew to his neck and he fell to his knees. Tears sprung to his eyes. As the pain slowly receded, a slight whimper escaped his lips. He released a shaky breath and stood up. His gaze stayed on the ground as his hand shot out and he flung open the capsule door with strength he hadn't had before.

"How do you feel, Chase?"

The boy looked up. There was the most evil of smirks on his face. "Never better, Mr. Davenport." He responded. He did a lap of the lab in less than a second and grinned. "It worked."

Douglas looked thrilled. "It actually worked! It worked! I'm a genius! I'm a genius!" He noticed his son's critical look and cleared his throat. "Of course, I knew it was going to work all along."

Chase didn't say a word, knowing whatever he said would get him in trouble.

"So, I think it's time we go retrieve your siblings. I know we don't really need them, because we have you, but we don't want Donald to have a fighting chance." He explained.

At the mention of Donald Davenport, Chase felt an unwanted pang of guilt in his stomach. It's true, he didn't want to completely destroy his uncle like his father did. He fidgeted. "Mr. Davenport, do we really have to get rid of your brother? Is that really the goal here?"

Douglas looked at him lazily. "Yes, of course. You know that."

Chase gulped. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Chase... You're not thinking of betraying me, are you?"

Chase shook his head nervously. "No, no, of course not." He assured the man.

"I hope not." Douglas' threatening look turned to the kind one he used when he wanted to get his way. "Now, why don't we test your super speed a little further? Let's see if you can run back to America."

"On water?" Chase asked, his eyes wide. "But even Bree had trouble-"

Douglas interrupted him. "You're faster than Bree."

Chase took a deep breath and as Mr. Davenport put his arm around his shoulders, he prayed he really was faster then Bree.

**A/N: I was thrilled that I could get this up! What do you guys think? Did I do a good job? Oh, and I have a question. It's just for reference, I really want to know your opinions. Here it is: Do you guys want Chase to actually be working for Douglas, or to be tricking him again? Please tell me that in a review. I'd also like to know what you think of my depiction of Douglas. Is he too diabolical? Not diabolical enough? Okay, sorry about the long author's note. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! But you know… Reviews help me work faster… xD **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport sat in the lab silently. They had been there for four hours. Adam had dozed off awhile ago, and his head was resting on a desk. He was drooling a little bit. Every now and then he would snore or mutter something that sounded like "Chase, why?". He was shifting restlessly, and it was clear that whatever he was dreaming was more like a nightmare.

Next to him, Bree was pacing. Of course, with her, it wasn't really pacing. She would slowly take a step before rocketing to the other side of the room. Then she would stop look up at the monitors, turn away bitterly, and repeat. There was an anxious look on her face the whole time. Sometimes she would zoom over to stand behind Donald and gaze up at the monitors, shaking her head sadly, before going back to pacing.

Then there was Donald. He was just sitting in his leather chair, staring up at the monitors. His hands were resting on the keyboards. He had been in that position the whole time. There were bags under his eyes. His eyes were also very bloodshot and looked like he hadn't been blinking the whole time either.

Leo, however, seemed very energetic. He didn't seem to realize they'd been there for four hours. He also didn't look concerned, unlike the others. In fact, he seemed slightly happy. Probably glad that someone had messed up and it wasn't him. Chase's betrayal hadn't struck him as deeply as it had everyone else. He was simply walking around pressing buttons and picking up random inventions.

"Hey what's this?" Leo asked eagerly, picking up what looked like a ray gun. It had a sign labeled 'Do not touch, Leo'. "And look, it has my name on it!" He said brightly.

"Put it down." Mr. Davenport said, still not moving.

Bree stopped pacing. "Wait, wait, wait." Her eyes were wide as she gaped up at the monitors.

"Exactly! If it has my name on it, I should be allowed to touch it!"

"The sign says 'Do not touch, Leo'." Donald shook his head, but still didn't turn.

"How did you know that? You're not even looking at it!" Leo complained.

Mr. Davenport chuckled. "They all say that."

Leo looked around the lab and frowned when he saw that every invention did indeed have that written on them.

"Guys!" Bree half-shouted, causing them to go quiet. "Look!" A little red dot, adorned with the letter C, had appeared. It was moving at great speeds towards them.

"Chase." Donald said quietly. "Why can we see him now?" He questioned himself, running a hand through his hair. "Why does he want us to be able to see him now? Why does Douglas want us to be able to see him now?"

Bree frowned, squinting at the screen. "How is he moving so quickly?"

Mr. Davenport finally spun to face them, his expression grave. "The flash-drive."

"The one with Adam's 'Incredible Edibles' on it?" Leo asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "He lied, Leo. It wasn't Adam's list of things he's eaten. That would've taken way longer than an hour and a half to download. He once took a bit out of a cookie jar. He thought it would taste like cookies. Anyways, the flash-drive really had the other abilities... And they installed them."

The strangest of looks crossed Bree's face. She looked shocked, distraught, betrayed, and, most of all, upset. "Chase has all three abilities?" It wasn't really a question.

Donald nodded.

"So... He's smart... He strong... And he's fast..." She sat down. "Then Adam and I... We really don't have a purpose, do we? We can't stop him." The defiance in her eyes was fading. "He can do everything we can and more. We're no better than Leo."

"Hey!" The small boy protested.

Donald was clearly concerned. He got up and walked over to his daughter's side. "Bree, don't say that. You're much more important than Leo."

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

"Am I? Am I really?" There was pain written on her face. "Because I don't think so."

Leo threw his arms in the air. "I'm right here!"

The sound of a siren interrupted their conversation. Red lights started flashing and Leo let out a slight scream. Adam sat up in fear, yelling something about a sandwich. Mr. Davenport quickly walked across the room and opened a drawer. Pulling out what looked like three ray guns, identical to the one Leo had tried to use, he handed two of them to Adam and Bree, but shook his head then second Leo opened his mouth.

"Security's been breached. Get ready."

It was about three more seconds before the dot on the screen was showed as right on top of them.

"Hello Donny."

Donald spun around in surprise to see his older brother standing right behind him, an evil grin on his face. "How did you-"

"Eddy let us in." Another voice answered the uncompleted question.

Bree and Adam turned to see Chase. Bree winced. He was wearing a mission suit, but not one of theirs. The one he was wearing was red with a black triangle on the front. He was even wearing red gloves. She took a step back in fear.

"Hey guys."

Bree was shocked by his tone. It was true, there was a mocking to it, but she could also hear regret.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Adam asked sadly. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" He said coldly, crossing his arms. "I was tired of being pushed around, treated like I'm not good enough, taken advantage of. So you can have your little 'Hustle and Muscle' team." His eyes glinted maliciously. "But it may not work the way you've hoped."

Adam shook his head and backed away. "I can't hurt you..." He told Chase, frowning. "You're my brother."

"Suit yourself." Chase began advancing towards his older brother. As he raised his fist, Adam just laughed.

"Please. You hit like a girl!"

Chase raised an eyebrow and swung his fist into Adam's stomach. The boy stumbled backwards and doubled over in pain. He let out a groan. "Since when do you have muscles?" He questioned, out of breath.

Chase just sneered at him. "Listen, you guys are coming back with me."

"Why do you need us?" Bree spoke up, her voice soft. "You have all three abilities. What use are we?"

Adam gasped, as if he couldn't believe it. "You have all three abilities?"

Chase rolled his eyes but turned to stare at his sister. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

She shrugged. "What's the point? You're my brother. I don't want to hurt you. And even if I did, I couldn't get a hit in. You're all three of us combined."

Chase started to appear discouraged. "You're not even going to try?"

"No." She laid down her ray gun in a sign of surrender.

Chase's eye twitched guiltily. "Bree."

Adam frowned and grabbed her shoulder. "Bree, what are you doing? Don't just give up!"

"He's going to beat us anyway. He's stronger than you, faster than me, and still a genius. We haven't got a chance."

Adam took a step back, his face full of uncertainty. "But..." Finally he sighed. "I just can't believe it, Chase." He shook his head. "You really joined him." He also sat down his ray gun.

"I... I..." Chase swallowed. "I can't do this." He shook his head and turned to Douglas. "I just can't do it. He's my brother. She's my sister. I just can't do it."

Douglas turned away from his conversation with his brother, his face contorted with anger. "Excuse me?"

Donald looked enthralled. "Chase, I knew you wouldn't join him!"

Chase bit his lip. "Oh, but I did join him. I just... I can't go through with this."

Donald froze. "So you were really on his side?"

Chase nodded slowly.

Douglas intervened. "Not WERE. Oh no. You still are."

The bionic boy frowned, clearly torn. "But Mr. Davenport-"

Donald blinked. "Did you just call him Mr. Davenport?"

Bree could tell he felt replaced. In a way, so did she. Chase had simply traded his siblings for new abilities. However she made no effort to move.

Douglas crossed his arms. "You have to make a choice, Chase. You can either be on my side, or Donny's."

"Come here, Chase. Don't worry." Donald coaxed confidently. "You don't have to stay on his side."

"But I do." Chase said slowly. "I really do." He began walking towards Douglas. The man grinned like a maniac and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He told Donald. He really did look apologetic. "But I choose my father."

The hurt on Donald's face was almost too much for Bree to bear. She felt a surge of anger at her brother. In a flash she was by his side.

"What's WRONG with you?" She questioned. "Can't you see that he," she gestured towards the stricken Donald, "is our father? He raised us. He cared about us. He didn't just want to turn us into mind-controlled weapons!"

Chase scowled. "This is my choice, Bree."

"I don't care." She said, suddenly calm.

"Excuse me?" He was getting more and more flustered.

"You don't seem to be using your bionic brain much lately." She stated. "You just listen to what Douglas says, never thinking for yourself. And I know one thing: You're NOT my brother." Her face was dead-calm.

Chase's eyes widened and his chin dropped. "What-"

"Chase, we don't have time for this. You know what to do." Douglas snapped.

Chase took a deep breath and pulled a glowing blue orb out of his pocket. Bree rolled her eyes, not scared, but Donald gasped. He pulled Adam and Bree behind him and turned to his brother.

"Douglas, what are you thinking? That's dangerous!"

"Mr. Davenport, what are you talking about?" Bree questioned.

"That's a highly experimental piece of technology. When it touches your flesh, it has drastic results. A normal person simply passes out. But the effects on a bionic... It causes what's known as a blackout. You're awake and doing things, but you're not aware of it. And when you wake up, you have no clue what happened."

Chase glanced down at the orb in his hands and inwardly sighed. At least he now knew why he had to wear mission gloves. He gently lobbed the ball towards them. Adam beamed like a small child and ran towards it. "I got it, I got it!" He said cheerily.

"Adam, no!" Bree cried.

But it was too late. He smoothly caught it, causing Douglas to smirk. "Nice catch."

The orb fell to the floor and Adam stood there. Slowly, he shook his head. There was a cruel look on his face. Without saying a word, his eyes glowed red and the bright red beams shot at his sister, who super-sped across the room.

Chase seemed to take that a challenge. He sped towards her. She took a step back in surprise. "Oh wow." She said finally, her voice bitter. "Congratulations. You're fast now. But you're still not going to catch me."

Her tone reminded them both of when they were little. It was going to be like a game of tag. Chase held out his hand and the orb flew into it. He then came towards her and she was just able to dodge him.

"You missed." She pointed out.

He grit his teeth and once again zoomed across the room. She once again sped out of the way.

"You missed again. You may be evil now, but you're still the same uncoordinated Chase."

Getting fed up, Chase threw the orb in the air and used his molecular telekinesis to direct it at Bree. Once again, she was able to avoid it.

"Oh, you're going to use all three abilities, and even with just one, I'll still be able to beat you." She said, smirking.

Chase glared at her. "What happened to 'I don't want to hurt you, and even if I did I couldn't get a hit in'?"

"People change their minds. You of all people should know that."

Donald and Douglas both watched silently. It was clear that they knew how important this was. Donald was praying that Bree would triumph, whereas Douglas was rooting for Chase. Adam stood off to the side, watching his siblings with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase growled.

"Well look at you. You were on our side, but you changed your mind."

Chase paused. "I thought you thought of it as some big betrayal."

"I do."

He scowled and held out his hands. Carefully, he created a ball of energy. Then he hurled it at his sister. She stepped to the side but ran into Adam. Adam grabbed her and she turned around and stared at him.

"Adam, what are you-"

"Come on, Adam. Let's go." Chase instructed.

Adam stayed silent but nodded.

"Douglas, you can't do this. You can't take all three of my kids." Donald looked like he was about to cry.

For a second, Bree thought she saw pity flash across Douglas' face, but just like that; it was gone. His expression was hard.

"They're not your kids."

And then Chase sped them away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the no author's note last time. The computer I was writing on kept shutting down so I was in a hurry. Anyways, I forgot to tell you that only one person got the whole number thing right, and that was FollowYourHeart16! They correctly guessed that I had picked 5-22-9-12 because if you go through the alphabet, it spells E-V-I-L. Anyways, congratulations FollowYourHeart16! And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! And thank you too, silent readers! I know you're there, I just can't see you... You're like sneaky little ninjas... I also really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm really proud of it and want to know what you guys think! Anywho, enough rambling, STORY TIME!**

Bree stood in Douglas's lab, her hands clenched into fists. In front of her was her father. She glared at him, beginning to hate him more and more. Chase stood behind him. As she looked at them, she started to notice similarities in their appearances. It made her want to scream. Their eyes were similar, as was, of course, their hair. When he wanted to, Chase also had Douglas' trademark smirk. She just was glad Adam didn't look like Douglas. He was much taller than him, and had a different face shape. His eyes were shaped differently as well.

Adam was currently in his capsule, deeply asleep. He had been completely silent the way there, and had tried to destroy Bree twice. But when they arrived in the lab, he had pretty much just passed out. Chase and Douglas had barely been able to get him into his capsule.

"Bree. Just get into your capsule. Please." Douglas pleaded.

Bree was in a corner, with no means of escape. Douglas and Chase were blocking her only exit. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. "No. I hate you." She said stubbornly.

He rubbed his temples, obviously feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Bree, please. Why won't you just get into your capsule?"

She looked at him, her hardheaded side showing. "You'll lock it and then brainwash me or something."

Douglas shook his head thoughtfully. "No, I haven't completed the brainwashing technology yet. It's still a few years in the works. And besides, if I really wanted to control you, I have Chase's override app."

Chase shifted guiltily, avoiding Bree's gaze.

"Traitor!" She shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes but still didn't look at her.

"I'm not going to listen to you. You have no chance of making me give in. I'm not weak-minded like Adam, and I'm not weak-willed like Chase." Bree shot.

Chase scowled.

Adam let out a snore.

Douglas sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Okay. Fine. You hate me. I understand that." His eyes glinted. "But do you really hate Chase? Really?"

Bree stared at her brother for a second. He looked up, surprised by the question that had just been asked. She couldn't bring herself to say it. He was her brother. She couldn't hate him... As much as she wanted to. She just glared at Douglas.

"Mr. Davenport will find us. He'll save us." She glanced at Chase. "And by us, I mean Adam and I."

Chase frowned.

"He'll never find you, Bree. I won't let him. Don't you see that I really do care about you? Let me be your father."

She took an angry step towards him, her gaze venomous. "You will NEVER be my father."

Douglas' expression hardened. "Have it your way. Chase, go get the Subconscious Suspension Device."

Bree assumed that was what he was calling the little blue orb she had seen earlier. Sure enough, Chase zoomed out of the room and came back with the orb a second later. She noticed he was still wearing his 'mission gloves' from earlier.

"Oh yeah. This is much better than 'living in Adam's and my shadow'. You're a henchmen!" Bree said in a mock-happy voice.

Chase glared at her. "Why don't you stay out of it?"

"I'd love to. Except you evil freaks kidnapped me!" She yelled.

Her brother sighed. "Can't you just get in your capsule?"

"That's not my capsule. My capsule is at home."

Douglas narrowed his eyes and intervened. "This is your home now."

Chase appeared to space out. He was looking around the room, seemingly debating something. A smile grew across his face, which made Bree extremely suspicious. She watched him carefully. He seemed to be making mental calculations. He nodded slowly, immersed in whatever he was thinking.

"Hand me the orb." Douglas instructed him.

Chase started out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, uh, yeah."

Bree couldn't help but note the nervous expression on his face. She bit her lip. What had he been thinking?

Chase tossed the orb over to Douglas, but underestimated his own strength. It went flying across the room, finally crashing into the wall. Douglas grinned, surprisingly not upset. "Nice throw."

Chase smirked and held out his hand. The orb came soaring towards him, responding to his molecular telekinesis. He then simply handed it to Douglas, who was also wearing gloves.

Douglas then looked at the glowing ball in his hands, then at Bree. "You have options, Bree. You can get in the capsule willingly, or you can do it while blacked-out. Your choice."

"I hate you." She repeated.

"So you tell me." He deadpanned. "Make the choice."

Bree glanced around the room, trying to ignore the panic rising in her throat. Then it was like a lightbulb above her head. She knew how to get out of this situation. She took a deep breath and honed any acting skills she had at all.

Bowing her head, she sighed. "I'll get in the capsule willingly, Mr. Davenport."

Douglas looked startled, but in a good way. Chase, however, looked purely suspicious.

"Mr. Davenport?" They both asked, one more enthusiastically than the other.

She nodded, avoiding their gazes, trying to look ashamed. "You're lucky, Chase." She told him. "He chose you. Did you ever think that Adam and I were jealous? You had the capacity for more abilities. We were stuck the way we were. Mr. Davenport saw the potential in you but left us with his brother." She did her best to sound envious.

Chase narrowed his eyes, not buying it.

Douglas, however, fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. He walked over to Bree and put an arm around her shoulder. She sniffled sadly. He pulled her into a hug. His back was to Chase and, over his shoulder, Bree smirked. She mouthed, "You're going down."

Chase gasped. Rage washed over his face, and he crossed his arms.

Bree pulled away from the hug and then frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good as Chase." She said pitifully.

Douglas looked conflicted. "I know I can't give you the other abilities, Bree, but you can still help me."

"No!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree pretended to look hurt.

Douglas turned on his youngest son. "Chase, please! Don't be jealous of your sister. She wants to help us! Why are you trying to discourage her?"

Bree smiled evilly, but as soon as Douglas turned to her she put on a pathetic-looking face. "It's okay, Mr. Davenport. Chase was here first. He has the right to tell me I can't help."

Douglas shook his head. "No, he doesn't. Chase, go get in your capsule."

His chin dropped. "W-What?"

"I said go."

Chase, in disbelief, began walking towards the capsules. As he did, he passed Bree.

"And you said I'm the evil one." He muttered.

She chuckled. "You are." She whispered.

He finally reached the capsules. Just as he was about to enter, there was a loud rumbling noise. Adam was awake, and had realized he was locked in his capsule. He began shaking it ferociously, but it wouldn't open. Getting frustrated, he punched the glass, causing it to shatter.

Douglas frowned. "Hmm. Okay. Bulletproof isn't the same as Adam-proof. Noted."

"How did I get here?" He gasped dramatically as his eyes landed on Douglas. "Ah! Evil Uncle Daddy kidnapped me!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hello Adam. How are you?" Douglas said conversationally.

"Pretty good. I'm sort of hungry, though. And I don't remember most of yesterday. But- Hey! Don't change the subject!"

Bree couldn't help but laugh. Typical Adam.

"Okay, Adam. Look. I brought you here because I need your help. Bree and Chase already agreed to help me. I just need you on board."

Adam blinked. "Wait, what? I mean, I knew Chase was an evil maniac." He stated dismissively. "But Bree?"

Bree looked at him for a second, trying to think of some way to tell him she was just faking. She had to prevent him from making the mistake of actually joining Douglas. She racked her brain desperately and then it came to her. The signals.

When they were little, they had signals they would use to communicate without Donald finding out. Certain signals meant silly things like 'snack time' whereas others meant things like 'blame Chase'.

So, she made eye contact with Adam and prayed he remembered. She stomped her foot twice and then faked a yawn. 'I was lying'.

Adam furrowed his brow, confused. It took a second, but realization crossed his face as it lit up. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair and then clapped once. 'Gotcha'.

Douglas didn't seem to notice, but Chase definitely did. When they were little he had figured out the code. Well, he had actually just used his bionic hearing to eavesdrop on them when they were talking about it. But it was clear he understood.

"She's lying! She just told Adam she's lying!" Chase tattled.

Bree pretended to be confused. "I didn't say anything..."

"She didn't say anything." Adam echoed.

Douglas crossed his arms. "Why are you being so mean to your siblings? I understand they used to undermine you, but really. You have all three abilities! The least you can do is let them help."

"But they don't want to-" Chase began.

Douglas interrupted. "I'm really disappointed in you."

Chase was fuming. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Bree almost burst out laughing. Adam grinned as well. They exchanged glances. This was also just like when they were little. They would gang up on Chase and he would get in trouble.

"Now if only there was a naughty corner." Adam whispered.

She beamed. She remembered the naughty corner. Chase spent a lot of time in it because Bree and Adam blamed everything on him. Normally they could get Eddy to join in as well. That was when Eddy was just an app on Donald's smartphone.

Clearly Chase had heard them, which was apparent by the dirty glares he was shooting them. Of course, they had expected that. Part of having a brother with bionic hearing. None of your secrets are safe.

"Why don't you just take a break in your capsule?" Douglas did sternly.

"And think about what you did." Bree giggled very quietly.

Adam let out a loud laugh, causing Douglas to turn and stare at him. He tried to play it off as a cough.

"Sorry." He said, clearing his throat. "I'm a pony."

Bree frowned. "What?"

"A little hoarse."

His sister couldn't help but chuckle at his play on words. She wondered if it was intentional.

Chase scowled at them one more time before entering his capsule. Bree grinned. Without Chase trying to stop her, this should be easy.

"S-So... Mr. Davenport." She bit her lip, attempting to appear hesitant. "D-Do Adam and I get mission suits?"

He beamed. "Of course." He gestured to their capsules. "Go ahead."

"What?" Adam gasped. "Why are we in trouble?"

"No, Adam, I'm going to give you a mission suit." He explained.

"So we're in trouble for that?"

Bree shook her head. "Just get in your capsule."

They both did and a second later were wearing the red mission suits. Bree smirked deviously as she noticed that it came complete with gloves.

"These are amazing, Mr. Davenport!" Adam grinned.

Bree nodded. "These are really cool!" She agreed.

There was a strange glint to Douglas' eye. It made Bree uneasy. "No problem. I am your dad after all. It's my job to supply you with the best." He glanced at Bree when he said 'dad'. She made no move to correct him.

"Is there anything we could do to help around here? I could go put the Sub-thingy tension device away."

"The Subconscious Suspension Device." He corrected. "And here. Don't let it touch your skin." He gave it to her.

"Oh I won't." In one fluent motion, she darted towards him and hit him in the cheek with the device.

His eyes widened. "You WERE lying..." He managed to say. Then he fell on the floor, completely unconscious.

Chase had been watching the whole thing unfold from his capsule. At the sight of his father being taken down, he was filled with fear of his siblings. What were they going to do to him?

Bree approached his capsule and threw open the door. "Okay, here's the deal." She said, lightly tossing the orb up and catching it. "You can either come home with us willingly, or blacked-out." She was clearly mocking their father as she said that.

He sighed and hung his head. He knew he didn't really have a choice. He may have had three abilities, but he knew his siblings. They were extremely stubborn and would stop at nothing to get him home. He nodded, ashamed of himself. "I'll speed us there."

"No, I don't trust you." Bree said sternly. "I'm speeding us home. And if you have a problem, then say hello to the Sub-sandwich detention device."

"Subconscious Suspension Device!" He corrected.

"Whatever. Now let's go."

With one last worried glance at Douglas, Chase allowed his sister to speed him home. He just hoped his father wouldn't kill him when he woke up.

**A/N: Ta-daaaa! What'd you guys think? I know this chapter was a little weird, but it flowed pretty well so I went with it. I'm also sorry for the absence of Leo and Donald, but there will be more of them in the next chapter. Oh and, I wanted to know, do you guys think Spike should make an appearance? **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-

Donald Davenport sat in his lab, head in his hands. He had known his brother was evil, but he had never thought he would actually rip all three kids away from him. Donald knew that technically Adam, Bree, and Chase were Douglas' kids. But he had raised them. He had read them bedtime stories. He had trained them. For a long time they had thought he just thought of them as experiments, but they were much more than that.

Now all he had was Leo. Leo...

Donald looked up sharply. "Leo?" There was no response. Donald scanned the room. The small boy was nowhere in sight. "Leo?" He was starting to panic. Douglas wouldn't have taken Leo. He was no use to him. Not to mention that he was extremely annoying. No, his fears laid more in the fact that Leo could've tried to go after them.

He got up and ran towards the elevator. Getting in, he tapped his foot impatiently. All he could think was, "Really, Leo? Really?" The doors opened and he spilled out, almost literally. He tripped over his feet and stumbled like a fool as he made his way to the couch where his wife sat.

"Where's..." He tried to regain his breath. "Leo?" He wheezed.

Tasha looked up from her magazine. "Leo?"She pointed to the counter where the dejected boy sat, glaring at her. "He tried to sneak out earlier. Something about saving Adam and Bree, and Chase being a traitor..."

"Leo." Davenport walked over to him. "Don't try to save them. I'll handle it."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You've been crying for the last half-hour." He paused before looking angry. "And I could save them if you'd just give me a chance!"

"No. If we need you to blow anything up, we'll let you know."

"This is so not fair! I want to help save them! At least I try! They need us, Big D, and you're just going to sit here and wait for them to come to us!" He scowled. "That's not going to happen!"

There was a loud crashing noise and something collided with the front door. It fell, and a blur made up of three bionic children came shooting in the room. They just barely managed to stop just inches before the wall. They fell to the ground.

"I take it back. Apparently they will come to us." Leo corrected.

But Donald was just staring at the children on the ground. Bree was sitting there, rubbing her head. Adam was just grinning, laughing a little. And there next to them... Was Chase. He was on his knees, glaring daggers at his sister.

Donald could see him beginning to get up and rushed over and grabbed his arm. He knew that, given the opportunity, Chase would gladly speed away. He couldn't let that happen.

"Let go of me." He growled.

"Chase, please. Just let us talk to you."

Chase scowled. "What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you turned evil?" Leo practically yelled, getting in his face.

Chase reached up with the arm that Donald wasn't holding and wiped some spit off of his face. He glared at his step-brother. "That's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is his business. I think it's all of our business." Then Donald turned to Bree. "Where's Douglas?"

"I knocked him out with the Dubstepus Pension Thingy."

"Subconscious Suspension Device!" Chase and Donald corrected. Donald smiled a little bit as did Chase, but the latter quickly frowned, not willing to let himself be kind to his uncle.

"Whatever." Bree dismissed. "Anyways, I knocked him out. How long do the effects last?"

Donald frowned. "About two hours."

"Okay. So we have about an hour and forty-five minutes."

Donald furrowed his brow. "It took you fifteen minutes to run here from Tokyo?"

"Hey, I was carrying these two lugs! It slowed me down." Bree did her best to justify herself.

Davenport shrugged. "True enough. Now..." He turned to Chase. "We have some questions to ask you."

"Well, I'm not going to answer."

Donald gave him the trademark Davenport glare, causing him to waver.

"I-I'll answer one." He said reluctantly.

Donald looked at him for a second before suddenly bursting, "What were you thinking?" He shouted. "Letting Douglas give you new abilities? Are you out of your mind?"

"That was more than one question." Chase mumbled. but upon seeing his uncle's furious look, he sighed. "I'll never be able to justify my actions to you. But i know why I did them, and that's what important. I also know that I'm not going to switch back to your side. I've made my choice." He said simply, crossing his arms.

Donald narrowed his eyes in frustration, exchanging looks with his two other bionic children, formulating a silent plan. He seized Chase's other arm, restricting his movement even further. Chase gulped as Adam and Bree closed in. He tried to reach for his temple, but the middle-aged man kept his arm locked firmly in place. Adam then took over, lifting him up, despite his struggle. He did his best to use his super-strength, but it was futile without being able to use his arms.

Adam carried him down to the lab and, about five minutes later, Chase scowled. He sat in Donald Davenport's lab, bound to a chair with steel chains. He glared at his siblings who were watching him intently. Leo stood right in front of him, looking at him curiously. He seemed eager to start what they had been referring to as the interrogation.

Bree was leaning up against a wall, a gloating grin on her face. She thought of this as winning. Well, she had another thing coming. Adam was standing next to her. He had somehow gotten his hands on one of those paddleball things and was having a great time continuously hitting himself in the forehead. Donald was off to one side, a sad look on his face.

"Let me go." Chase growled.

"You know we can't do that, Chase." Donald said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" He exclaimed, frustrated.

Adam looked up from his game, a big red circle on his forehead. He laughed lightly, as if Chase had forgotten. "Because you're going to help Douglas try to destroy us! Remember?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes Adam. I remember."

"So do we. And trust me, we won't be forgetting it anytime soon." Bree stated.

"So you're really evil?" Leo sounded excited. "I never pegged you as the whole 'betray your family' type." He didn't sound angry, just intrigued.

Donald walked towards his son. "Neither did I. Chase, I'm sorry we had to tie you up, but we needed to talk. I need to know why you did it."

"That's my business." Chase snapped again, determined to keep it a secret. "I told you, I'll never be able to justify it to you.

Adam beamed. "Justifying things sounds fun. Like being a judge or something. That would be fun! Order in the court!"

"That's wonderful, Adam. Maybe you should let me loose so we can talk about that."

"Why don't you just use your override app?" Bree mocked.

He glared at her. She knew very well that he had to tap his temple t to engage the app. And since he couldn't, he was stuck. Then something occurred to him. He had super-strength. He had super-strength!

He simply pulled his hands apart, causing the chains to break. He shook them off and got up. "Have it your way."

Donald took a step back. "Chase, please. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does!" He yelled. Donald began inching towards the ray gun. Chase used his molecular telekinesis to fling it away. "Nice try."

"Chase, what happened to you? You're not like this! You were never like this!" Donald tried.

Chase chuckled. "I am now."

Bree came speeding towards him, but he simply put up a forcefield. She crashed into it and fell to the ground, groaning.

Adam shot a plasma grenade his way, but he kept the forcefield up.

"I'm untouchable. Don't you get that? You can't get me." Chase jeered. It was that moment that his watch began blinking. Uh-oh.

Bree noticed it. "What's that?" She asked curiously.

He gulped, tucking it behind his back. "Nothing."

The red watch had a single black triangle on the back of it. It had been given to Chase when he had first joined Douglas. It worked like a cellphone. Douglas could call it. It was supposed to work like a videophone, but it hadn't been developed quite right. If they used the videophone option, it would electrocute them. His forcefield went down as he pressed answer.

"Chase, where are you?" Douglas thundered.

As he went to explain, Bree sped up, snatched the watch and then sped back. He tried to stop her, but was so caught off guard he couldn't respond quickly enough.

"I'm in Donald's lab, Mr. Davenport." Bree responded in Chase's voice.

He gulped. He had forgotten that she had that ability.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm joining them." Bree said simply.

"What? No, I'm not!"

But Douglas couldn't hear him. He had no idea that the Chase he was talking to was really his daughter. "Joining them? Chase, what happened to being on my side? You and I are the ultimate team! Is it because I didn't believe you about Adam and Bree? Because I'm sorry! Really sorry!" He sounded like he was begging for mercy.

"Sorry, I have to go. But I appreciate your apology. Next time apologize to your brother." Bree said.

"Chase, don't you hang up on me! Chase! Chase!"

Bree pressed 'END' and Chase stared at her in horror.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Well, believe it."

Chase cringed. "He's going to kill me when he finds me!"

Leo hopped up and down energetically, much like a baby kangaroo. "Not if we kill you first!" He tried to sound tough, which clearly wasn't working for him.

Chase sneered. "Oh please." He pushed Leo aside. "I'm going to go find him. Don't wait up."

But before he could speed off, Bree grabbed him. And then she slapped him. Right across the face. He gaped at her. He went to respond, but Adam was already upon him. There was fury written all over his face as he punched is brother in the gut. "That's for turning on us!"

And before Chase knew what was happening, everything went black. All he saw were three words, written in red. "Commando App Engaged."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. I just really wanted to get this up and I was rushed. But I assure you, I will update soon. But probably not on Saturday. I have pep-band. However, enough about me. I want to know what you think. Therefore, question time!**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Who's your favorite character?  
3. Are you mad at me for ending this chapter like this?  
And most importantly... 4. Who do you prefer? Donald? Or Douglas?**

**Okay. That ends my very weird author's note. Thank you so much for reading. I really want to know what you think, so please review! And it's about to get a lot better, so please favorite and follow! And THANK YOU SO MUCH to every who already did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! See, I got sick last weekend, and then we had school all week, and I meant to update Friday night but I was at a WSU football game. We lost. :( I was going to update yesterday too, but it just didn't happen. So, I'm sorry this one is so short, I was just desperate to get it up. **

CHAPTER SEVEN-

Adam stared in fear at his younger brother. Chase straightened, standing up taller than before. He jut his chin out and puffed up his chest as well. His eyes glinted maliciously and even Adam knew what that meant.

"Spike." Bree muttered, taking a step back.

Leo's eyes were wide. "Wait. So Spike was bad before. But what will he be like now that he has super-strength and super-speed?"

Before anyone could answer, Spike took a step towards Leo. He was obviously in a mood far worse than usual. "You talking about me, pipsqueak?" He growled, spitting a little.

Leo closed his eyes, grossed out. Slowly, he reached up and wiped the Spike saliva off of his face. Then he opened his eyes and began to back away from the crazed boy.

"Is it just me, or does he look more psychotic than usual?" Bree asked in an undertone.

"What was that, princess?" Spike raised his eyebrows.

Donald decided to take action. "Spike." He called.

Spike turned on him, flaring his nostrils. "Oh look. I didn't know scientists came in extra small." He taunted, looking down on Donald.

Donald gulped, trying to keep the fright off of his face. "Ch-Chase... Come on. I-I know you're in there."

Spike just let out a low growl. However, he did take a step back. Donald let out a sigh of relief as he began studying the room. Suddenly, a cruel smirk appeared on his face, causing them all to shudder. He looked at Adam and Bree, sneering. "You know what I've learned about Chase?" His eyes glinted mercilessly. "That we have all the same abilities." He cracked his knuckles. "So I can do this..." He zoomed across the room until he was right in front of Adam. "And this..." He lifted Adam up off the ground. "And this." Then he hurled the strong boy across the room. Adam let out a groan as he landed on the concrete floor.

Donald rushed over to his eldest son, worry in his eyes. Adam's eyes were closed. He didn't appear to be breathing. Donald gasped. Bree zoomed over, as did Leo.

"Adam..." Bree whispered.

Leo's dark eyes were big and full of tears. He looked up at Spike. "Why?" He asked angrily. "Why would you do this?"

"Adam, wake up." Mr. Davenport insisted, shaking his eldest son. "Wake up."

All of a sudden, Adam took a huge, shaky breath. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He frowned as he saw that everyone was crying. "Why are you guys so upset?"

"Adam!" Bree squealed, hugging him. "We thought you were dead!"

Adam just laughed. "Nah. It'll take a lot to crack this hard head." He assured them, knocking on it as to demonstrate.

They all turned to Spike, everyone but Adam looking furious. "You could've killed him!" Donald yelled.

"That was the idea." Spike let out a low, merciless laugh. Then he sped across the room and snatched up the red watch that was lying on the floor. Pressing a few buttons, a ring was emitted.

Bree stared at him. "Chase." She pleaded. "I know you're in there. Come on. Please!"

He just laughed. "Not gonna happen, sweetheart." He told her.

"Hello? Chase?" Douglas' voice came from the watch.

"Nope." Spike told him.

Douglas was silent for a second. "Spike?" He sounded scared. "Oh please tell me you're on my side."

"Well I'm definitely not helping these pansies."

"Yes!" Douglas cheered. "Yes, yes, yes! In your face, Donald!" He cleared his throat, and lowered his voice, clearly trying to sound more professional. "I mean, excellent. Meet me in Tokyo. I'll send the location to your chip."

Spike pressed the button that ended the conversation. Then he smirked at everyone surrounding him. From Bree's bitter expression, to Adam's confused one, to Leo's angry one, to Donald's furious one. Their fury seemed to delight him. He grinned at them, obviously proud of himself. "I'll see you later, knuckleheads." There was a muffled beeping noise as the location arrived in Chase's chip. Spike blinked and, clearly connecting the location to his super-speed, smirked.

And then he was gone.

He sped out of the room, and within five minutes, was at the lab in Tokyo. Douglas stood in front of it, an anxious look on his face. It was clear he had been concerned that his brother was tricking him into giving up his location. When he saw Spike, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Spike." Douglas greeted. "Great to have you on the team."

Spike let out what sounded similar to a lion's roar. He looked at the rundown gardenshed and punched it. Douglas' eyes widened as he stared at the hole that his son's alter-ego had just punched through his reinforced steel walls. He gulped but shook his head.

"I can pay to have that fixed." He smiled. "I'll just hack into one of Donny's bank accounts. Now... Let's go inside."

Spike punched the wall again and Douglas grimaced.

"I already have a door, Spike. No need to make your own."

Spike glared at him and Douglas took a step back in fear.

"Or go ahead and make your own door. Whatever makes you feel more at home." He chuckled nervously. He was glad to have Spike on his side, as if he was, technically so was Chase, but Spike was such a loose cannon. It was nerve-racking working with him. He walked around to the door, and entered to see Spike already standing there, breathing heavily. His eyes showed aggression, which made Douglas want to cry.

They stood there in silence until Spike finally spoke. "I want to crush them." He growled.

Douglas' eyes widened. "W-What?"

Suddenly Spike paled. "Uh-oh..." He muttered.

Then his head lolled to the side. Douglas stared at him in shock as his head rose, showing an afraid, vulnerable expression.

"M-Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked in confusion. "What just happened?"

**A/N: Okay! What do you guys think? I was afraid this one was a little rushed, but I think it turned out okay. Tell me what you think via review! Oh, and thank you so much to those who already reviewed, favorited, or followed! I read through my comments, and most people were tied between Douglas and Donald. However, those who weren't tied pretty much all chose Douglas except a few. So Douglas won! I'm going to choose not to say who I prefer, but if you ask I'll answer. One more thing: What did you guys think of my depiction of Spike? Please let me know!  
Sorry for the long Author's Notes. Thank you guys for reading! I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you.**


End file.
